


Sister

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: Jim is given a chance to reconnect with his estranged sister. His sister falls for Bones. All while doing a fundraiser.





	1. Bones, I Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Tumblr

“I’m so screwed, Bones, I have to back out of this fundraiser! I can’t do this.”

“Jim, first of all, breathe. Secondly, why? This whole thing was your idea. How do you think it would look if you dropped out?”

“Its a really long story and there is no shorter version of the story either.”

“I have time.”

“Well, to start with, I am not an only child. I have a twin sister and she is the celebrity I was paired with for the fundraiser. And that’s why I have to back out. I don’t deserve to be paired with her. I hurt her so badly when we were teenagers and even if she forgives me I don’t.

I was always a troublemaker, but I never got into any serious trouble because someone always bailed me out. I always assumed it was my best friend though I knew deep down that it was (y/n). I should have gone to jail so many time, but I never did. She used her good reputation to keep me out of serious trouble and I did nothing for her.

At graduation, I had to make a really long speech. I thanked my best friends and teachers for keeping me out of trouble and honest. I left Ari out of my speech and it broke her heart. She confronted me about it that night and I told her that I only included those who have had my back. That maybe if she had been there for me instead of being little miss perfect, I would have given her a shout out. That being family didn’t grant her an automatic shout out.

That night she moved out and I went to the bar to bum drinks off my older friends. I got drunk and arrested. I called the best friend that had ‘always bailed me out’ and he never showed. He later told me that he didn’t even know how to bail someone out of jail and that he had never done it for me before. I found out that it had always been Ari and I didn’t have the guts to talk to her after that because I had been such an asshole to her. She had always been there for me and she was never in my face about it. 

I haven’t seen her or spoken to her since graduation night. If I go through with this fundraiser, it will be the first time I have seen her since becoming an adult.”

“Wow, Jim. What would possess you to say that to her, to begin with?”

“Pettiness. She was smarter, prettier, and just all around better than me. She put all of her efforts into making our mother happy and our father’s memory proud. I resented her and that was my payback for making me look bad.”

“Jim, you really need to talk to her. Even if it is to apologize. I’m sure she would love to have her brother back. Better late than never.”

“I will talk to her; I owe her that much, but I’ll wait until after we have worked together for a little bit. I just have to make sure I am nice and brotherly to her.”

To say that Jim was nervous about seeing Arianna again was an understatement. He had never thought that he would get a chance to make things right between them but now was his chance. Even faced with seeing her, he wasn’t sure he would be able to repair the damage that had been done. He had let her down.

He wanted more than anything to get to know the woman she had become without him. He had made a point of avoiding her fame and media presence, but now he found himself drawn to all that he had dodged. He just hoped that she would accept him back into her life.


	2. Awkward Meetings

Everyone filed into the auditorium for the first day of working with their partners. Most of the Starfleet officers had already looked to see who their celebrity counterpart was, so the transition was fairly simple. Jim, Bones and Spock stuck together and sat in the back row. Jim was so anxious about how the day was going to unfold, that Bones literally had to pull him out of bed that morning and now he was whining about not feeling well so he could go home.

Arianna sat up front with the two who had been partnered up with Bones and Spock. She was curious about how Jim would act, but she just reminded herself that it was a fundraiser and would be over soon enough. 

When the announcer finished his speech about the good that could come out of these collaborations, everyone found their partners and went to their designated rooms. The format of the fundraiser had been described as a talent show. You had actresses, singers, painters, and writers all pairing with a non-artist to create something and then compete against others. The winner was decided by how much they managed to earn; you didn’t have to be the best necessarily, you just had to stand out.

Arianna was a singer mostly and that was how she was being billed for the fundraiser. Her room assignment had been a recording booth and she was already there waiting by the time Jim mustered up enough courage to find her.

She was an actress as well, so she decided as soon as she had found out that he was her partner, that she would at least act like she was alright with everything, for the sake of the show. Jim wore his worry like a surrender flag. He couldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands and the hem of his shirt.

He walked in and was greeted by a smiling Arianna. He wasn’t put off, just cautious. She gave him a kind greeting and asked him if he had any preferences about the type of piece they did. He didn’t.

“Hey, Jim! I’m glad you could make it today, I heard there were some meetings with command going on this week and I wasn’t sure if that meant you too.”

“Hi, Arianna. Um, no I didn’t have to go to the meetings this week, but I might have to next week.”

“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. Do you have any preferences as to the type of piece we do? We are doing an original piece, but I didn’t know if there was a style or genre you enjoyed more.”

“I am A-Okay with whatever you come up with. You’re the professional here, not me.”

“Hey, Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that this isn’t a trap right? You can calm down. I don’t want this to be any more awkward than it already is. Can we just pretend that we are still close, so we can a get through this with minimal incidents? I feel like you don’t trust that I am actually trying to be nice.”

“Yeah, okay. Can we talk about it though, instead of acting like it didn’t happen, because it did and it needs to be addressed? I don’t want to take this to my grave.”

“Jim, are you sure that this is a good idea right now?”

“It is as good a time as any, I suppose.”

You had always known Jim better than anyone, so when he said he needed to talk about it, you knew he would not drop it until it had been discussed. You didn’t know what to expect though. Would he be mad about how you reacted or would he apologize for what he had done?

“Do you want anyone present? I don’t really know what to expect and to be honest, I am a little nervous about this conversation.”

“Arianna, I don’t want you to feel like this isn’t a safe place, but if you would feel better with someone who is on your side, we can have a friend here for each of us.”

“That sounds perfectly fair. Who did you have in mind?”

“My CMO, Dr. Leonard McCoy. He already knows what I did and I feel like he would be the best suited for the situation. Do you have someone in mind?”

“My best friend, Jack. He’s kind of my bodyguard too.”

“Sounds good to me I’ll call Bones and you call Jack.”

It took a while for McCoy to get free, but Jack had been right outside the door the entire time. It was more awkward with him sitting there while you waited for McCoy to arrive. Jack didn’t really have a good opinion of Jim based on the little you had told him before, so sitting in the same room as him now was just aggravating.

You hadn’t meant to paint Jim as a bad guy, but he did more bad than good where you were concerned. It was bound to happen.

“Let’s get this over wit, Jim. I sure as hell hope you know what you’re doing. Arianna, it is a pleasure to finally get to meet you. I have heard a lot about you. Are you sure you are alright with an audience to this family matter?”

“Dr. McCoy, it’s nice to meet you too. Yes, it was my idea. Sorry, we dragged you away from your partner though.”

“Leonard, please. It was no trouble, trust me. I am not a painter and honestly, I wish I hadn’t volunteered. I just hope I reach the end of this fundraiser without going insane.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Worse.”

“Well, I hate to interrupt, honestly, but can we just clear the air? I really want to see what we can come up with for the music.”

“Yeah, Jim. Let’s do this. Who’s gonna start?”

“Me! Ari, I failed you. You were your there for me without fail and I never gave you the credit you deserved. You had every right to get mad when I left you out. Especially when I included the losers who were never there unless there was trouble to get into. They never helped me out of the trouble. You did. You never demanded that I acknowledge your actions. You did it because it was the right thing to do and because we are family. I don’t expect you to forgive that, but if you can find it in you to give me a second chance, I will never let you down again. If it is the last thing I do. I swear on my entire crew.”

“I don’t understand why she didn’t just walk away after the second time he let you down. You have more heart than I do, Miss Kirk.”

“Jim, you better not let her down since you included me in that vow.”

“Jim, I honestly did not expect you to apologize, but I would love for you to be a part of my life again. I do forgive you. You were stupid and young. You hung out with the wrong crowd and you were lost. You aren’t that kid anymore. I am proud of the man you have worked so hard to become. I am really glad we were paired up. Jack, shut up. Leonard, you have my permission to haunt his ass if he breaks his word. Though I am confident that he won’t.”

“Darlin’, I am sure he won’t let you down. He has wanted to apologize and make things right for too long to get a second chance and blow it.”

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Bones returned to his own project, though he begged you to let him stay with you two, Jack went back out into the hall after you gave him a stern talking to, and Jim helped nail down an idea for the song.

You felt good about where things were between you and Jim. You had high hopes for the rest of your time together. It also didn’t hurt that the good doctor would be around as well. You wanted to get to know him better too. Afterall, he was Jim’s best friend.


	3. Getting To Know You

It was nice talking to Jim again. It was like you hadn’t missed a day. Although he admitted that he had avoided your rise to fame and subsequent success, he was very proud of all you had accomplished. Since you had last seen him, he had taken to listening to your music and watching a few of the movies you had been in. 

Leonard had always appreciated your work and was more than willing to help Jim get acquainted with all things Ari Kirk. Jim read articles about you and tried to learn as much as he could before dinner. He learned that you supported many of the SanFransico area charities as well as some of the Starfleet goodwill projects. As hard as he tried, he couldn’t find anything bad that you had ever done. He wasn’t surprised though.

You were excited to meet the rest of the Enterprise crew. Anyone brave and patient enough to fly under your brother’s command was worth meeting in your book. It didn’t hurt that a certain doctor would be there. 

You were going to a sports bar, so dressing up was thankfully out. It had been so long since casual clothes were the more acceptable options, however, you welcomed the change. You opted for your favorite go-to outfit: a cream and black flannel, an olive green tee, dark blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. Jack French braided your hair so it was out of the way and you went neutral and understated with the makeup, forgoing foundation entirely; basically eyeliner, mascara, and chapstick. 

You were little late and sure they would have already arrived. You only knew Jim and Leonard out of the bunch, so you weren’t sure who to look for. Luckily, Leonard saw you come in and had walked over to fetch you, much to everyone’s amazement. To everyone’s shock, he gave you a huge hug, which you returned instantly. Jim was standing and brought you in for a hug as well and Leonard took his seat. Right across from you. 

Jim introduced you to the group. Spock, the first officer. Nyota Uhura, communications. Hikaru Sulu, Helmsman. Pavel Chekov, Comms. Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer; goes by Scotty. Scotty’s right-hand man, Keenser. And of course, CMO Leonard McCoy. You said hello as Jim introduced you. You sat and everyone went into their conversations, not excluding you, but not actively involving you either. You didn’t mind. 

While you ordered your drinks, Jim and Leonard talked among themselves. They would have been just fine if the rest of the group wasn’t there tonight. They wanted to get to know you better. After the waiter left with your order, Jim asked you what you had been up to. Preferably not something that he could read about in the archives. 

You smiled, very few people cared to ask you that. You had to actually think about everything you had ever done. Finally, you had the perfect answer guaranteed to shock everyone.

“I graduated from Medical school top of my class. I divide my time between being in the spotlight making money and working at a Domestic Violence shelter that I co-founded. I am one of the Medical Chiefs at the facility and 98% of what I make from my fame goes straight to the shelter. I also spend my downtime keeping an eye on you. Pike let me know when you graduated so I could be there. I also was there when you relieved him as Captain. My proudest day, let me tell you.”

Everyone at the table had stopped talking and now was staring at you wide-eyed. McCoy had a look that was entirely unreadable. Jim had a look of pure pride. 

You had done it all out of the public eye because you didn’t want all the publicity. You just wanted to help. You also hadn’t known how Jim would react to you staying in his life.

A cute blonde came over to talk to Jim, and you told him to go for it. You went to the bar to top off your drink. Leonard went with you. 

“Hey, what’s up? Thought you might have stayed with the rest of your friends now that the brave captain has found a new target.”

“Darlin’, I know all of them in ways that I wish I didn’t. This isn’t my scene. And you, my dear, are full of surprises.”

“And tell me, Doctor, how far does your interest go? Is it because I am the Captain’s sister or something… more?”

“Arianna Kirk, you are far more than Jim’s sister. And I happen to want to know you.”

“Okay, so how about you ask questions and I will answer honestly.”

“Ok Darlin’, What medical school?”

“Emery and University of Mississippi.”

“I went to U of Miss. Favorite color?”

“Lapis Blue.”

“Here’s a deep one, probably loaded too. Last relationship and how it ended?”

“OHHH… High School sweetheart. Married and divorced. Cheated on me with my best friend.”

“You too huh? Damn High school sweethearts. They will get you every time.”

He was about to ask a new question when a very frantic Jim came running over. Just as he reached you, a bottle came down on his head, not hard enough to knock him out, but it definitely hurt. Just like old times, you thought as you grabbed the guy next to you’s beer bottle. Thankfully it was empty or you would have felt bad. You broke it on the counter and blocked Jim from further attacks. One of the attackers’ buddies tried flanking you, but you were too quick and kicked him in the gut. 

McCoy helped Jim to the table where the rest of the crew sat and watched. They couldn’t get involved because it was a violation of their orders, but they watched as you made your way through attackers. You threw punches just like Jim. You ducked better though. It didn’t take long for you to kick everyone’s ass and find your seat.

Uhura was the first to speak. 

“All night, we have been trying to figure out how you can possibly be related… I believe we have finally figured it out!”

Leonard was the next to speak and he was still quite surprised.

“How did you learn to fight like that, but more importantly, are you insane? You could have gotten hurt!”

“Come on, Bones! You’ve met my brother. You know I have to be insane, and if I did get hurt, I have the steadiest hands in Starfleet here to save me.”

After that excitement, everyone called it a night. You had forgotten how it felt to punch someone in the face. It hurt. You would have to thank Jack later for doing the hitting for you.


	4. Cuter When You Say It

Days went by and with your schedule, you hadn’t seen Leonard in a while. You wanted to apologize for calling him Bones at the bar. You saw the way he reacted when Jim did it, and you assumed at this point he was resigned to hearing it from Jim, but you weren’t Jim and he probably liked having someone call him by his name. You couldn’t take time away to hunt him down. There were only a few days before the kickoff ceremony and you had to put the finishing touches on your performance. You hadn’t even seen Jim since the bar.

 You were leaving after a thirteen-hour rehearsal. You were so tired you weren’t sure you could drive home safely. You called Jim five times for a ride, but no luck. You didn’t know the rest of his crew very well and you refused to ride with Jack. He drove like a madman and you swore you would die with him behind the wheel. You decided to call Leonard, you had to talk to him. What better time to do so then when you were trapped in the same car as him.

 He answered on the second ring. You almost lost your nerve, but he didn’t give you a chance to back out. He sounded as tired as you felt, but he perked up. His accent got thicker the more tired he was. You would bet money it was really thick when he first woke up. His voice drove you nuts over the phone, you didn’t want to think too hard about what it would do to you in person.

“Hey, Ari. What’s up?”

“Hey, Leonard. I’m sorry it’s so late. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“No worries, Darlin. I was just catching up on my charts since I have some downtime. What can I do for you?”

“I am so sorry to ask, but can I get a ride. I don’t think I am good to drive. I just pulled 13 and I am exhausted. Called Jim a few times, but no answer.”

“I’ll be there in 10.”

“Thank you so much!”

 It was less than ten minutes later and he was pulling into the parking lot. You could perform in front of thousands of people, but at this moment, your heart threatened to burst from your chest. You tried to calm down a little as you slid into the seat next to him. Looking at him, all of your efforts flew out the window. You had only ever seen him in uniform or a black dress shirt, but now he was in a flannel with at under it and you were at loss for words. And staring.

“You really must be tired”

That’s all you heard. You blinked a few times and gathered yourself, attempting to snap out of your daze. You didn’t have much luck with that though. Every time you looked at him you could feel your thoughts leaving.

“You can say that again. Thank you for picking me up and sorry for staring like a fool. I feel like I have a lot to apologize for, actually.”

“What do you mean? I don’t think you have anything to apologize to me for.”

“There’s a list. First, our conversation at the bar that got interrupted by the fight.  Then, and more importantly, I called you Bones and I’m sorry about that. I know Jim does it, but I’m not Jim and honestly, I think you like having someone call you by your name occasionally.”

“Sweetheart, don’t worry about it one bit. It surprised me, but after some thought, I reached a conclusion.”

“And…”

“It’s cuter when you say it.”

The smile on his face was too much. It was one of those cute I-am-shy-and-can’t-believe-I-Just-said-that-out-loud-and-now-I’m-proud-of-myself smiles. You were shocked into surprise and quickly falling for him. This was the first time you had been completely alone with him. You were so glad you called him. You still had to give him crap about it though.

 “Leonard McCoy! You, Sir, need to watch it. You are saying things like that, looking the way you do, I won’t be able to control myself.”

“Well, then should I add that you looked stunning the other night, and you fight better than your brother?”

“I won’t object to you adding that in there.”

“It’s true. You know what? You are a special woman. Talented, smart, caring, beautiful…”

 You didn’t let him finish. You leaned in and kissed him mid-sentence. He was surprised but joined in rather quickly. His hands found the back of your neck and were in your hair in seconds and you were glad that this conversation had all taken place before you left the parking lot. To his delight, you had been as taken by him as he had been of you.

 “Did I mention full of surprises? Wonderful and amazing surprises.”

“Got to keep the good doctor on his toes, now don’t I?”

“That you do, Darlin.”

 After that, you both decided you should head to your apartment. His car just was not conducive to a proper make-out session, and that was absolutely on top of the to-do list. You were thankful that you hadn’t misread the situation when you kissed him. That would have been too much for you to handle. The drive passed in a blur of snarky comments and teasing. It felt like you had known him for years. It was comfortable and easy. Your nerves subsided and when you finally arrived at your apartment, he came in and had a seat on the couch. You grabbed the rolling bar cart. It was truly a work of genius; it had the flat top for bottles and a wine fridge built in. It was solar so as long as it is stored somewhere bright, it is always cold without taking up an outlet. Leonard was impressed by it.

 “Smart, talented, full of surprises, beautiful, and takes her drinking seriously… what the hell did I do to deserve meeting you?”

“You forgot caring.”

“That I did. I apologize.”

 It was a Bourbon kind of night for both of you. Bot of you really wanted to finish what you had started in the car, but he was torn between that and getting to know you some more. You came up with a game that allowed you two to do both; two lies and a truth. If you get it right you get a kiss, wrong earns you a drink.

 By the end of the night, you were both blitzed, all kissed out to the point of pain, and his charts were left untouched at his apartment. It was a great night and you both definitely wanted to see where this could go. You two clicked and you both knew from personal experience that that was both important and rare. Neither of you wanted to rush it, but neither of you was willing to let it go without a fight. If this panned out, Jim would have to get over it. For now, your only concern was that you were sharing the couch with a handsome man that you were falling for and you couldn’t have been happier.

Bonus (Facts from the drinking game) 

  1. Leonard McCoy’s accent is thicker in the morning and when he’s drunk
  2. He refuses to shave if he isn’t on duty with Starfleet
  3. He lets the lady set the pace because he’s a gentleman and he was always wrong when he was married to Jocelyn so he thinks he’s always wrong in general.
  4. He takes his Whisky neat
  5. He is a giant softie
  6. Wants to have a house, a wife, picket fence, 2.5 children and a dog. 
  7. He has almost given up on number 6
  8. He was afraid of shots right up till med school where he was forced to get over it
  9. His favorite thing is cuddling, least favorite is USS Enterprise engineers (Not including Scotty)
  10. Being alone is his greatest fear.




	5. Sound Off: Fundraiser Kick off

You and Leonard were not dating, but why did you feel so bad about not asking him to be your date for the Kickoff? Here you were getting all glammed up, from head to toe, and instead of being excited for the night ahead of you, you were absolutely dreading it. You knew that Leonard wouldn’t be there tonight since he had no reason to be, and you tried to be happy about the brother-sister bonding time, but instead, you wanted to stay in and be alone.

Leonard didn’t know why you hadn’t invited him. He spent the entire evening watching Jim get ready, but he couldn’t help the feeling that that should have been him getting dressed to the nines with you on his arm. You weren’t dating, so why did he feel so jealous of Jim right now? Even if you were dating, why would he be jealous of your brother? The more he got to know you, the more you drove him crazy.  

Each of the four singers had been assigned a Starfleet uniform color. You donned the Science blue, but it only made you think of Leonard more. Jim would get a laugh out of it later. Your friend, Carlie, who you hadn’t seen much since this whole fundraiser began, donned the Command Gold. Savannah, your right-hand gal, Got Engineering Red. She was excited because she had been paired up with Montgomery Scott, and from what you had heard, the old Scot and she had been getting along quite well. Of course, he was her date tonight. Carlie had dragged along Pavel Chekov, just for fun. She said that he reminded her of a puppy she had when she was a child. Chekov didn’t mind that comparison, and often would embrace it to earn extra snack breaks during rehearsals. Carlie either didn’t notice, or she just didn’t care.

Your dress was stunning. Tight, but stunning. It was a dark blue, darker then what should be considered Science blue, but it was too gorgeous for the coordinator to pass up, and you couldn’t help but agree. It had dark blue beads embroidered along the sides in floral designs, leading down to the mid-thigh, where it was slit below a bow. It was designed to be tight since much like all the dresses they stuck you in, this one was strapless; however, it was so tight the wardrobe department almost couldn’t zip you up. They had just gotten the almost wardrobe malfunction fixed when a very well put together Jim Kirk walked in. You had to do a double take because you had never seen your brother dressed up, you almost didn’t recognize him.

Your hair was done in an elegant updo that left your neck exposed and had your date been anyone other than your brother, that would have been a blessing, but now it was just a reminder of who could have been your date. It seemed as if this whole night was designed specifically to remind you that you hadn’t asked Leonard. You knew that he hated this kind of thing, but you also knew, had you asked, he would have been right there with you. He knew that that wasn’t your idea of fun either, just part of the job that had to be done.

The ride to the venue was dull and you couldn’t help but be thankful for the mini bar. Jim prattled on about different girls he liked and discussed his former wayward self. As much as you loved Jim and you were genuinely glad that he was back in your life, you didn’t miss the semi-self-centeredness that he had always displayed. It wasn’t his fault, but it still got to you. You tuned him out after his third arrest and thought more about Leonard. What was he doing right now? Was he upset that you hadn’t asked him?

Leonard had made himself some dinner and had sat down in front of his many medical files that he had yet to complete. Looking at them only served to remind him of the night he drove you home. Maybe he had misread the situation. Maybe you weren’t looking for anything at all and he had just gotten his hopes up. Thinking about your kind of hurt; he didn’t know he had given you the power to hurt him so much, but evidently, he had. He wondered if you were having fun or not. You probably were, he knew Jim could make anything relatively enjoyable, even to those who typically would hate the experience.

You had the driver drop you at the front door and you immediately found your manager. You had decided in the car that you would mingle until your performance, fake illness, then leave and go see Leonard. She didn’t like the idea, but Jim had overheard what you said and agreed that you should go see him. Apparently, he hadn’t stopped pacing the entire time Jim was getting ready and there was a lot of grumbling too. Jim had to order him to sit down. This only made you feel worse about not bringing him. You just kept telling yourself that it was all just a major misunderstanding, but even that didn’t help you much.

The conversations that everyone was having bored you to death. You had never realized how hard it was to talk to people until you had met Leonard and everything was so easy. You had to watch everything you said for fear that it would offend. Leonard encouraged honesty, no matter who would be at risk of offense because he felt that if people aren’t being honest, the world was at a disservice. That was one of the first things that you had learned about him that night.

You were pulled from your thoughts by your manager pulling you backstage. You were next to perform. You were doing a cover of a classical piece called Bad At Love. Go was that so fitting suddenly. Halfway through, your manager called for your driver to be waiting, and Jim was backstage watching you. You killed the song and you had to admit that it was one of your best performances in a while. You were off stage and in the car before the next singer even started their song. Jim decided he would stay in a hotel that night so that you and Leonard could talk in private. You were thankful that Jim had developed a sense of privacy. He walked you up to their flat since it had dawned on you in the car that you had never been there before, and he even let you in.

You gave him your credit card as a thank you for doing this. Though you were sure to point out that it was mostly for the room and maybe a few minor luxuries. You also called ahead and had him put up in your usual room. That should be enough to keep him entertained for a month. It didn’t take you long to find Leonard. He was sitting in front of his files, still grumbling, though what he was actually saying was inaudible.

“Leonard?”

“Great now even my thoughts sound like Arianna Kirk. So help me God.”

“Nice to hear you were thinking of me, but I am not a figment of your imagination.”

“Then with all due respect, please leave.”

“What did I do wrong, Leonard. I thought we were becoming great friends. I even thought that you..”

“Liked you? Had feelings for you? As a matter of fact, I do. And I thought you shared them, but then I hear that Jim is taking you tonight.”

“You don’t understand, Lee. Can I please explain before you send me away.”

“Don’t see what good it will do, but if that’s what it takes to get you to leave then go right on ahead. Besides, you’re a Kirk. You do whatever the hell you want anyway.”

“Would you at least look at me when I am talking to you?”

“Now you are asking too much of me.”

“Wow, fine. Jim asked me that night we were assigned as partners if he could be my date. He wanted to be a part of my life, and unfortunately, things like tonight are a large part of it. I said yes before I even really knew you. The entire time I was getting ready, I was thinking of you, in the car, much of the same. Before my performance, same. In the car here, same. I am sorry if you think that I don’t share your feelings because I learned something tonight that I was reluctant to admit to myself. I am hopelessly in love with you, even though we have barely known each other for two months.”

“Then you are a damned fool like your brother.”

“I hear it runs in the family.”

“It must.”

“Will you at least look at me before you have me leave.”

The look in his eye was one you never want to see again. Equal parts freight and surrender. It aged him something awful and you couldn’t help but wonder if it was Jocelyn that had done this to him, or it he had always been afraid of love. Something told you a man like him, kind and gentle, wouldn’t have always been like this. It made you hate her something fierce. She broke him; completely and utterly.

“Do you know what else runs in your family?”

“I’m afraid to ask, but if your gonna send me away, can you perhaps do it without the insults?”

“I was gonna say, what runs in your family, is the inexplicable ability to give me hope and the belief that I might not be a complete waste of space and oxygen. Do you really love me or are you just trying to get my hopes up.”

“Damnit, Lee! I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you and now, thanks to you being a drama queen, this sounds like a soap opera!”

“You look gorgeous tonight, Arianna.”

“Leonard, tell me something. Do you love me?”

This was the first time he had been forced to analyze what exactly his feeling for you equated to, but if he had to give it a title, yes, it would be love.

“Undoubtedly.”

“Then come over here and show me exactly what you would have done if you had been my date tonight.”

Leonard walked over to you, when he got up, is anyone’s guess. He placed one hand on your waist and he held your hand in the other. It was a simple waltz, but it felt like the most perfect dance of all. Then he pulled you close and kissed your neck, nothing sexual or over the top, just a dusting of his lips. It was still enough to send shivers down your spine. Then he twirled you so your back was to him. Again he went to your neck, but the intent was completely different. It was gentle and intimate, however, there was a lot of emotion behind it. You could feel the tension melt away and be replaced by something else. The need to have more of him. You looked up at him, but he was looking at the wall, you were still moving in a waltz step. You planted several light kisses along his jaw, he too relaxed at the contact. Then you moved around so you were facing him again. You kissed the spot just below the ear; Leonard let out the most delicious moan you had ever heard. You grabbed his hands and he knew what you were thinking. He led you to the bedroom and shut the door, even though you told him Jim wouldn’t be back that night.

You woke up the next morning in nothing but a sheet and Leonard nowhere to be found. You stole one of the Academy shirts that he packed to lounge in and walked out, thankful that it was long enough to be a dress on you. You could hear something sizzling, but it wasn’t bacon. The toaster popped as you entered the kitchen and there before you was the best sight you had ever seen. Leonard had forgone a shirt and only had on a pair of lounge pants that sat loosely on his hips. His shoulders were so much broader than his shirts ever gave him credit for. His hair was sticking up in every direction. The perfect bedhead. You laughed to yourself knowing you had had a part in the hard do. He had the biggest smile on his face when he turned around.

“Mornin’, Darlin’. Jim dropped these off this morning on the way to breakfast. Said he ‘figured you didn’t want to wear that dress from last night. As gorgeous as it is, it didn’t look comfortable, and if you are going to do the walk of shame, at least do it comfortably.’”

“Thank God he finally got a brain! Breakfast smells delicious! I have a question for you, judging by all of this, I think I know the answer, but do you have any regrets about last night?”

“Yes, actually. That I even got mad at you for not taking me. He’s your brother and I overreacted. We aren’t dating and I have no claim. I’m sorry, Sweetheart.”

“Do you want to change that. The not dating part that is?”

“More than anything. Arianna Kirk, will you go out with me, officially, though I kind of feel like some of the time we spent together could have been dating?”

“Leonard McCoy, you can’t bet your ass I will officially go out with you. I couldn’t even say that with a straight face! I feel like a damned highschooler. “

“Then it’s settled. I cannot believe I have Jim Kirk to thank for this!”


	6. Jim, I Love Her

You eventually left Jim and Leonard’s apartment. Mostly because Jim came back and you didn’t really want to talk about your night with his best friend with him. It was just weird. 

Jim pestered Leonard for hours about what had happened the night before. When it was clear that Leonard wasn’t going to answer, he changed tactics and decided to tell Leonard about your performance. 

“She did a classical piece called “Bad At Love”. It was so fitting and her performance held so much emotion. I almost teared up. I recorded it for you.”

Leonard didn’t bite again.

“Well, she was still here when I got here, there was hair in my brush, and she left her dress in your room. I am guessing things went well last night. But please tell me she didn’t use my toothbrush.”

“Don’t be silly, Jim. She used mine.”

Before he could take it back, Jim was running around the apartment like a five-year-old who just found out he was getting a puppy.

“I KNEW IT!!”

“Jim, would you please sit down and act your age?”

“Dude, did you sleep with my sister?”

“I’m not answering that.”

“You just did!”

“Dear Lord, Jim. We are both adults and it is kinda hard to miss how we are together.”

“You are right there, but she’s my sister and you are my best friend.”

“And if all goes well, I might end up your brother in law.”

“You didn’t just say that…”

“Jim, I am sorry, but I love her. I wanna give this a chance and I would appreciate some support.”

Jim sat down a this and fell into silent contemplation. Jim thinking is a very dangerous thing and usually resulted in everyone being chased by some alien creatures.

“Jim, can you please respond?”

“Yeah, Buddy. I can support this. I owe it to her to stay out of the way of her happiness, and I have seen how you are together. I am ok with this. After all, you are still better than that ex-husband of hers.”

“Thank you, Jim. That means a lot.”

“But as payback for sleeping with her, I am telling the whole crew.”

“Jim, no.”

“Jim, yes.”

“Damned infant.”

“Sticks and Stones, Bones. Sticks and Stones.”

The call you got from Leonard that night had you dying while Leonard genuinely sounded stressed out. He was worried about what everyone would say when word got out. All you could say was:

“Act like its a big deal and they will make it a big deal. Shrug it off and they will get bored and leave it alone.”

Good advice in any situation really. 

“I suppose you’re right, Darlin’. I love you.”

“I love you too. And no I am not just saying it because you did.”


	7. The Night of The Talent Show

It was the night you had all been waiting for. Leonard had gotten off easy; his artist had gotten sick and had to withdraw from the show. He was overjoyed not to have to perform in front of everyone, but it also meant that he could watch you and the rest of the crew. You were happy that you and Jim were up first. This way you weren’t in agony for long and you could watch all the show instead of having to hang out backstage. Leonard was front and center; watching with pure love in his eyes as his best friend and best girl took the stage.

  
You got through the entirety of your performance in one piece. Jim apparently had been holding out on you all along because damn could he sing too! It wasn’t until the stage lights were lowered that you could see the audience. Leonard was losing his mind cheering and clapping. The man next to him made your blood freeze in your veins and the color drained from your face.

  
You left the stage and tried to call Leonard, but he could hear his comm. You sent Jim to go get him from the audience, but Jim returned empty-handed. You were past worry and you were diving head first into a full panic. You ordered Jack to find Leonard and the security team was ordered to watch all exits.No one was allowed in or out until Dr. McCoy was found. Jim was confused and insisted that Bones had just gone off to the restroom. 

  
“No, Jim. I know that he was taken. My ex-husband was standing right next to him!” 

  
That was when it dawned on Jim just how dangerous the situation really was. He took off to help security track Bones down, but when Jim didn’t check in and stopped picking up his COMM, you were beyond panicked. Jim knew what you were going through right now, so he wouldn’t needlessly do this to you. He had caught the only two people in your life you cared about.

  
You grabbed Uhura and Spock and asked them to come with you. You barely got “Jim was captured and so was Leonard” out before they were dragging you along behind them. No one messes with the captain. The three of you searched the entire complex and no one turned up. Of course, that was when you noticed the roof access door was ajar.

  
Spock took point and Uhura brought up the rear, effectively blocking you in and guarding you. It had started raining at some point; making the roof very slick. On the ledge sat two figures. Both slumped over and bound. You knew that it was Jim and Leonard. It was just dark enough that you could see if they were hurt, but they weren’t moving. You tugged on Uhura to follow you as you went to check on Jim and Leonard. 

Behind you, there was a loud grunt and it sounded like Spock had found your ex and they were fighting. Uhura tried to go help. But you pulled her back. You knew Spock could handle the ex, but you needed help getting Lee and Jim off the roof and inside. When you went to lift Leonard, he started to grumble and wake up. Jim was babbling in his sleep and you decided it would take both of you to get Jim off the roof. Leonard was awake enough that he could help you and Uhura just gave him a little extra support.   
Once you were inside, Leonard wouldn’t let you g

o back outside, but Jack had found you and went out to get Jim. Leonard clung to you for dear life and had wiggled into a position where he could try to defend you or at the very least shield you. He was more concerned about you than he was about himself. He was searching you over for injuries and just holding you so close. In the light you could see that aside from being tied up, he wasn’t physically hurt, however, you thought that he was acting particularly drugged up. Apparently, he had left to use the restroom between acts and your ex had followed him and drugged him and taken him to the roof. The same with Jim while Jim was trying to find him. 

  
Jim was still out, but he had been dosed more recently than Lee, so it wasn’t all that surprising. Jack had gone back out to help Spock and a while later they both come back in carrying an unconscious ex. Since Leonard and Jim are both officers, he was going away for 2 counts of assault against an officer, 2 counts of kidnapping, and 1 count of attempted kidnapping. He was going away for a very long time.

  
Leonard and Jim were both taken to the hospital, but Leonard was released an hour later. Jim had to stay overnight because the drug wasn’t completely out of his system yet. You drove Leonard to your apartment so you could keep an eye on him. He had a change of clothes in your drawer and a toothbrush, so you didn’t even bother stopping at his place.

  
You had dreaded the car ride because you had thought for sure that he would want to break up with you over the drama that was your previous marriage, but he didn’t say a word. That was almost worse in a way. You got into the house and you had started washing up for the night. He was sitting on the bed because even though you had a guest room, he never used it. He sat there in silence the entire time, not making eye contact with you or even looking in your direction. It was really starting to bother you, but he had just gone through a traumatic experience, so you weren’t about to push it. 

  
You were all washed up and headed to the kitchen for some tea when he came up behind you. You hadn’t heard him get up, but then again there was a rock concert going on in your head. You didn’t know he was there until he wrapped his arms around you. He rested his chin on your shoulder for a while, still not saying anything. After what felt like forever and a day he finally said something.  
“Was he always like that? Psycho and borderline homicidal?” his voice was barely more than a whisper. More concerned than curious; like he was trying to decide if you were a survivor or if the man who had just kidnapped him had just finally snapped.

  
“No, he wasn’t. We divorced because he cheated on me. When I wouldn’t take him back, he started getting creepy, but tonight he was downright scary. I don’t know why he snapped, but he certainly did.” Deep down you blamed yourself, but you didn’t force him to do any of this. This was all his choice.

  
“I can understand why he snapped. You are an amazing, incredible woman, Arianna. I think he realized his mistake, and he couldn’t handle the fact that he lost you forever. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

  
“I don’t think you would kidnap my boyfriend and brother though.”

  
“You might be right, but I would never give up on winning you back either.”

  
“Are you going to be ok, Lee?”

  
“Darlin’, as long as you are right here with me, I am going to be way better than ok. How about we go get some tea and then curl up in that oversized bed of yours and pretend that we never left for the day.” 

  
“Leonard McCoy, I just adore the way you think.”


	8. Mrs. McCoy?

Everything had been perfect. Of course, the day came when Leonard had to leave for Starfleet again and you both cried. Jim cried too, though he would never admit it. You had to go back and start recording your next album, but you weren’t feeling it. The only thing you felt was sadness; what you wouldn’t have given to have Leonard back in your arms.

He called every chance he got, and since the Enterprise was still out of commission, it was pretty frequent. He had been making plans for him and Jim to come to visit you over the weekend. That lifted your spirits enough to get some work done.

That night, you were sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine and just thinking about the direction your life had taken. You had known Leonard for about six months at this point and you had been dating most of that. You knew before he had even left that he was the one. And your heart reminded you of that every day. You knew he loved you too. You never for a second doubted that. What you didn’t know is if you were his “the one” or if you were just “girlfriend”. Was Leonard even ready for another Mrs. McCoy or was he just hoping that you wouldn’t think about it?

 

Leonard had called to let you know that Jim and he had landed and that they needed a ride. You were out the door before he had even finished the sentence. You were sprinting towards him and in his arms before he even saw you. it was a while before you let go, even then it was because Jim had made a smartass comment about being ignored. You were just so happy that he was here you didn’t want him to leave again, though you knew he would have to at the end of the weekend.

When you got back to your house you put Jim in the guest room and help Lee take his stuff up to your room. While you were setting his bags down, he was looking around the room. He had been here before, but it was different this time. Your vanity mirror had pictures of the two of you taped up and the nightstand had a picture of Jim, you and him on the day he left to go back. You had one of his shirts that he had left behind on the back of your chair when he picked it up, it smelled like you; you had been wearing it. 

He hadn’t noticed you were watching him; you hadn’t realized you were watching him.

“Are you sure you want to love someone as broken as me?” 

“You are the only person I want to love, Leonard McCoy. Are you changing your mind about me?”

“I haven’t smiled like that since I left and every day I have been counting the days till I get to see you again. I’m just afraid that you will change your mind too.”

“I’m not Jocelyn; I’m not going to change my mind about you. EVER.”

Leonard went quiet and then abruptly left the room. You collapsed on the bed wondering what was going on in his mind and if perhaps you shouldn’t have mentioned the ex-wife.

He had been gone awhile, figuring that he wasn’t coming back for a while, you went to the kitchen for some wine and then headed to the living room to finish your book. You had been reading Harry Potter- a children’s series from the 21st century, but you had rather enjoyed it yourself. You were on the last page when someone sat on the other end of the couch. You didn’t look up, so you didn’t know if it was Leonard or Jim, then you heard someone sit in the kitchen and pour a drink. You closed the book and saw that it was Leonard sitting at your feet. He looked nervous. 

You placed the book on the side table next to your empty wine glass and crawled next to him. You rested your head on his shoulder and started playing with his hand.

“What’s going on in that head of yours. I can’t help if you take off or don’t talk to me,” he grabbed your hand with his other hand and shifted so he was facing you; there were a few tears in his eyes and he looked like he had been crying, at least a little. 

“I am so damn terrified that I am going to mess up with you too. I have never loved someone as much as I love you, but I always mess it up and I can’t do it. It would kill me to lose you and and and I can’t do it,” he was crying now. You pulled your hands free and pulled him close. This time, he was the one who wouldn’t let go. You hid your face in the crook of his neck and just sat there reassuring him that you weren’t going anywhere, ever. You kissed his jaw and pulled back taking his face in your hands, wiping away his tears.

“I love you. Nothing will ever change that.”

Jim came in and handed something to Leonard before leaving again.

“I gave this to Jim to hold onto for me. I got it a week after we started dating. I always knew that it was you, but I am just so afraid that I have been putting off something that I should have done then. Arianna Kirk, will you marry me?”

“Today, tomorrow, and every day for eternity. You and I, Leonard. Yes!” 

“Finally! Bones. Ari. Cheers to the happy couple. If anyone could work forever, it’s the two of you. I am so happy that my best friend and sister are getting married… One question though…”

“What, Jim?”

“Can I perform the wedding?”

“No, Jim. You can do something better. You get to give me away.”

“Even better! I’m sorry I wasn’t there the first time. I should have been there for you for that one too.”

“That one doesn’t matter. This one does.”


End file.
